Desperation
by xAbnormalxAlphax
Summary: England hasn't had sex in month, and the tension between him and France is building. (Uke!France and Seme!England FrUK Lemon! Yaoi!)


England couldn't take it. He liked France, although it was so hard to admit, and he hadn't had sex in months. France was so...France. England desperately wanted to pin that man down and to have sex with him, just let him have it.

England had never thought that sexual tension could be so strong and that it could be so annoying and so...so terrible. He felt like screaming, or forcing somebody to have sex with him. However, they were at a World Meeting, so he couldn't do either of those things. He looked at France, who was watching Germany speak about the terror of genocide and how unexpectedly it can occur, intently.

England couldn't concentrate. Germany looked at the clock. "Ach, I apologize. It is time that the meeting had ended, I apologize for running late." And with that, the meeting ended. England walked to France, trying to seem casual while moving quickly.

"F-France...?" England's voice was quiet and awkward.

"Hm?" France glanced at England.

"M-May I speak to you...privately?" His voice was barely audible, and he could barely make eye contact. He was embarrassed, but so desperate.

France nodded, so they walked into another meeting room. It was empty, with a large table. It looked very empty, almost sad. In some way though, it looked terrifying, like nobody could hear you scream if you did so.

England shut the door, just further confusing France. "Listen, it's not because I like you but because I'm desperate."

"I...I don't follow." France did not seem to understand one bit of what England was trying to say.

"Mmph..." England didn't want to admit it, but he could only explain it by admitting it. "Listen, I really think you're hot and I haven't had sex in months and..." His green eyes looked almost tearful with desperation. He looked close to just sobbing, being overwhelmed with feelings of lust.

"Ohonhonhon, so that's what zis is about? You just want sex? For real?" France chuckled softly.

England pinned France to the table, and France's eyes shot open. "Ah, you're really serious about this, hm?"

"You think I kid around?" England removed France's jacket wildly, unbuttoning France's shirt. England's eyes were filled with a sort of insane lust, viciously taking France's shirt off to reveal a hairy and muscular body the color of snow, or maybe closer to milk. England still stuck in his Victorian days saw it as the most gorgeous thing, to be so incredibly pale.

France was amazed that such a usually prudish-seeming man could be so desperate, lecherous and lustful. France could feel himself growing hard with the feeling of England licking and kissing at his body in such an animalistic way. France reached up, slipping England's suit jacket off of his petite body.

England grinded against France, causing France to let out a little grunt with the feeling of his erection being rubbed against. France helped England's shirt off so that they could see England's pale and thin body.

France grew even harder with the appearance of England being shirtless and having lust and sin fill and sparkle in his emerald eyes.

England helped France's pants off, and quickly enough, they were both down to their underwear. They helped each other's underwear off.

"Ah...Please...Angleterre...I need...I need...I need you..." France was used to being the dominant one, so he wasn't used to begging for sex. He had been submissive before, but never with somebody like England who was so dominant and controlling in bed.

England pushed two fingers in suddenly, causing France to gasp and moan and sigh. "Ah...Hah! Oh, England..."

The fingers explored, suddenly rubbing against a very sensitive area. "Merde! Angleterre, merde! Nnnaaaah!"

England grinned wickedly and sadistically, as if sacrificing a goat. His green eyes shimmered as he pushed in another finger, causing France to moan loudly. "Ah! Ah, hah!"

The fingers wiggled, rubbing that area, prodding at it. France bit his lip tightly, nearly drawing blood. He moaned loudly. "Ahhhhnnn! Angleterre!"

England slowly removed his fingers, shifting and adjusting so that the head of his erection prodded and poked at France's hole. France gasped with the feeling. "Ah...England..."

England slowly pushed in, sighing as he eventually was balls deep. There wasn't much adjusting time needed before England was slowly moving in and out, moaning and gasping with the feeling.

France gulped and gasped, humping up to meet England's pace. "Merde...Nnnn..." France looked down, observing England's hips slowly moving up and down, rubbing and prodding at France's prostate. "Please...Please, go quickly..."

England sped up to a medium pace, burying his face into France's shoulder. "Ah, feck..." England gasped, speeding up. He bit his lip, moaning loudly.

France was nowhere near close, although he could tell that England was going to be early. France reached down, pumping himself.

"Ahnnn! England! Yes! Oui, oui!" His voice grew louder and louder as England sped up even more, pushing in as hard and as deep as possible.

"Shit, I...I'm going to come!" England knew how early he was, and it was embarrassing. However, he couldn't stop moaning and shouting. There was a point where there was no turning back, he couldn't stop his pleasure. The worst thing could happen, he could've gotten news about America dying or something terrible, but nothing could ruin the pleasure rolling up his spine, filling his abdomen and nipples with extreme heat. "Fuck! I'm...I'm coming! Ah, Francis!"

England gasped, looking down as he came into France violently. He slowly pulled out, and France continued to pump himself. Suddenly, France gripped England's hand.

"Ah! Ahn, Arthur! Merde, merde! Fuck, I'm going to come! Ah! England!" He came, semen dripping down the back of his hand. Although he was naked in a meeting room, he just wanted to sleep. He leaned on England's shoulder, gasping and gulping for air.

England smiled at France, petting his silky blonde hair. "France?" There was no response. "France? Ah, at least properly clothe yourself before falling asleep." England chuckled softly. England knew that he should get dressed or at least clean up the mess on the table before falling asleep, but he couldn't help it. He fell asleep, his head on France's.


End file.
